Living with MrSparda
by Mr.Masters
Summary: Based on a young teen living with Dante Sparda after being kicked out of his house. Takes place after the animated series and DMC 3 and 1. You will have to have played/watched them to understand things mentioned in this story. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Homeless?**

So, my mom kicked me out of my house at 10:30pm for forgetting to take the rubbish out and clean my room, I still don't know why she freaked out so much and made me pack my bags and leave. It's just my luck that my friend's parent's all said it was too late for me to stay at theirs. Some people are just inconsiderate; I could get mugged, or even killed by some demon in this city! Have they all forgotten about the giant tower erupting from the ground that was crawling with demons until someone went in there and somehow killed them all. There's also the multiple demon related deaths and the recent incident at the hotel in the centre of the city that had the city in panic when demons swarmed the place and suddenly vanished after some unknown hero saved us all? Even my mother doesn't care that a demon could kill me. I walked for ages and couldn't find anywhere secluded enough to sleep, I then saw a red light emanating from a street corner, curious I turned the corner to see what the light was coming from and saw a rundown looking building with a big crimson coloured neon sign that read "Devil May Cry", the lights were still on and it looked like someone was in. I decided I could at least try to ask for help. I walked up to the door and knocked. I heard mumbled groans and a yawn, then silence for a few seconds before someone muttered sleepily "It's a little late for a business call, come back tomorrow." I opened the door and saw a silver-haired man dressed in red, leaning back on a chair, legs up on the desk with a magazine over his face and a pizza box open next to his hands. I closed the door behind me and was about to talk when he heard the door shut. He suddenly shot up "Hey! Didn't you hear me, it's too late for a business ca… you're not here for business are you?" he said as he realized I was just a kid. I shook my head timidly and stepped back until my back was pressed against the door. He sighed "Hey look kid, I'm sorry I thought you were a client. What are you doing here though it's almost 11:30 and you shouldn't be out this late in this city, don't you know about all the demons!" I nodded and weakly said "I uh… got kicked out of my house and was wondering if you could help me somehow, maybe direct me to a youth hostel or something." The silver-haired man looked at me and sardonically smirked "You got kicked out huh? You must be a bad kid then, why would I help a bad kid? You'll just be a problem right?" he said in a mocking way. I thought I'd come to the wrong place for help this guy seemed to be a cynical jackass. I just looked back at him "My mom kicked me out because I forgot to clean my room and take the rubbish out; she screamed at me, saying I always forget stuff and never help around the house. She thinks I'm a pain and that she wishes I'd disappear. Apparently I was supposed to be aborted and I was a drunken mistake anyway. Now I'm homeless and I just wanted help, sorry I woke you, I'll go somewhere else now." I said honestly and turned to leave. I opened the door when the man sighed. "Kid….wait, if you what you said is true then your mom is in the wrong, she sounds like an unfit parent and I'm sorry I said those things to you just now, I guess I'm a little, well maybe a lot cranky when I'm tired. Look you can stay here for a while; it wouldn't be the first time I've had to deal with looking after a kid. I'm not too good at it, but it's better than you being out on the streets or living in a horrible hostel or something, I mean this place isn't exactly 5 stars but it'll do right?" the man said smiling at me, only it was an honest smile this time. I smiled back, I was so happy I ran up and hugged him, and I still don't know why, I guess I was so overjoyed "THANK YOU!" I said, he laughed "Whoa! Calm down there kiddo, I'm only doing the right thing." I let go and looked down again "Sorry, I'm just so thankful." I said embarrassed. He chuckled and I looked up to see ice blue eyes gazing back at me "You're still staying on the couch, don't be too thankful." I just smiled "That's fine." I replied. The silver-haired man returned to his position behind his desk. I looked around the room, there was a pool table, a guitar and drum set, a juke box, and a wide array of strange weapons, mainly swords and guns lying around the room. I then noticed a few demonic looking puppets nailed to the walls too. I thought it looked weird but kind of cool. "Oh, feel free to help yourself to some pizza." He said whilst gesturing to the pizza box. I looked over, it looked huge and most of it was gone already, did he really eat that much himself? "It's ok I'm not hungry, thanks anyway Mr. Uhm…" I said realizing we didn't know each other's names yet. "I'm Dante Sparda, but you can call me Dante, I don't like the word mister at the front of my surname anyway, make me feels like I'm an old man. And you?" The man I now knew as Dante asked me "I'm Joe, you can call me Joey if you want." I said, Dante looked over at me and after a while had a look on his face as if he was pondering life's greatest questions. I just ignored it for a while until it became uncomfortable "You look confused." I said to him, Dante just stared back for a bit before saying "I'm wondering how old you are." I almost laughed at the fact he looked so confused over my age, "I'm 14." I answered. Dante widened his eyes, "Wow! You look younger." He said with genuine surprise in his voice, "Uhm…thanks I guess." I replied. That was the end of our conversation for the night, nothing more was said, I looked around his office and soon enough I got bored and at some point I drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

I awoke on the couch with a big red coat draped over me. I heard the shower, the water pipes creaking and clanking, it seemed as if it was struggling to pass the water through, although the place was rundown and Dante did say it wasn't exactly 5 star accommodation. Guess he wasn't kidding, I hoped the upstairs would look better. I got up and put his coat back on the hanger. I headed to the fridge and opened it, there was the last slice of pizza from last night, a few beers and soda's and a half eaten strawberry sundae. I sighed and took the pizza slice. As I was eating it, I wondered why a fully grown man had a strawberry sundae in his fridge but he seemed eccentric enough already and I didn't question it. As I finished off the pizza in walked Dante, fresh out of the shower, clad in only his red trousers from last night and was drying his silver hair, which looked grey now it was wet. I was about to dismiss it as nothing until I saw a drop of water trickle down his neck, over his collar bone and that was when I noticed his body, he was clearly physically fit, he was very well toned,he must have been working out a lot to have those muscles, the drop of water continued in between his pecs, and slipped in between the outlines of his abs and finally came to rest at his navel. I shook the thought out of my head, why was I taking in his body so much? I guess it's because Dante has the body every girl wants there man to have and every guy wishes he had. I wish I looked as good; I was just a weedy skinny guy. I looked over at him with a disapproving look. He noticed me looking, "What are you looking at me like that for, you're the one eating my pizza!" Dante said, I laughed "You said I could help myself, and I'm looking like this because you haven't even bothered to put a shirt on!" I retorted. Dante groaned "I guess I did say that, anyway what's wrong with me! Do I really look that bad?" he asked. I smiled "No Dante that's the thing you look fine, but you make other guys, like myself feel bad because we don't have rock hard abs and big, toned muscles like you! Go put a shirt on." I explained, Dante chuckled, he seemed to find me so amusing, "Fine, if it makes you feel that bad I'll go do it." He said as he exited the room. A few minutes later Dante walked back in hair fully dry and back to its usual silver/platinum colour and wearing a skin tight black shirt with the sleeves rolled to his mid forearms, black gloves and a red/maroon coloured waist coat which was done up by 3 black straps and silver buckles. He looked quite stylish in his own strange way. He held out his arms and spun around as if he was a girl trying on a new dress and twirling to show it off "There better?" he asked I looked at him and said "Well you're still showing off your muscles with the skin tight shirt but I guess if that's the best you can do then it'll have to do for now." Dante smiled, "There's just no pleasing you is there?" he asked playfully "I guess not." I replied with a laugh. He looked for his coat and quickly found it on the hanger. "Ah I was wondering where that went!" he said "You fell asleep last night and I couldn't find a blanket so I just used my coat, it seemed to be big enough and it was handy so I put it over you so you didn't get cold. I didn't expect you to put it back, Thanks kid." Dante explained, even though I'd told him my name he seemed to have already got used to calling me 'kid' oh well, I should just be thankful I'm here and not in some gutter, that didn't seem appealing whether I was dead or alive. I was sitting on the couch when Dante plopped own on his desk chair and almost immediately made a bridge with his legs from the seat to the desk and leaned back. I couldn't believe how well balanced he was he looked over at me and then suddenly realised the time "Hey kid, you realise it's like 10:00am right? Shit! I forgot you might have school! I should have woken you earlier." Dante said. It was then that I panicked; I couldn't go back to school. "I Uhm. I…" I stumbled over my words trying to come up with an excuse but Dante could already see what I was doing. He raised an eyebrow "Come on kid spit it out." He said impatiently, I sighed, there was no getting out of it "I don't go to school, or I stopped going rather, I got bullied every day, I didn't see the point, I wasn't learning anyhow as the bullies made me miss more school days than the measles, and when I did go I spent half of my time locked in the toilet cubicles hiding from them. I even got shoved in other people's lockers and got locked in. I'd missed so many lessons it'd be impossible to catch up now, so I stopped." I explained and tried to keep the tears spilling from my eyes knowing that Dante would send me there. He simply said "Ok then, don't go, and stay here with me. I don't have many jobs right now anyways. I'm a demon hunter by the way, I do other things too, detective work but I mainly only take jobs that particularly interest me such as the paranormal or ones that pay well." I looked over at him, "Are you serious?" I said, Dante looked back at me stone faced "Sure, why wouldn't I be?" he asked honestly, I just smiled "I don't know." I replied. After a few minutes Dante shot up from his seat, "Well looks like my agent Morrison isn't coming and my other agent Enzo stopped coming a while ago, think he's got some new client. I saw him with some lady with a massive beehive and skin-tight suit. He was a cowardly bastard anyway." Dante said as he started to head upstairs. He dis-appeared through the doorway and a few seconds later his head popped back out, "Uh kid, you coming, I have a TV upstairs." Dante said, I silently cursed myself for being so clueless "Oh." I said rather gormlessly and followed him up to his room.

Dante's room was small and untidy. He had a floor with no carpet, unless you count the clothes strewn all over the floor as a makeshift carpet, a small single bed, and a decent sized TV on an old dressing table directly in front of the bed. Dante had clearly spent most of his money on accessories downstairs and on the TV as everything else was old or clearly cheap. He was already lay on the bed and scooted up so his shoulder was against the wall and patted his hand on a small spot next to him gesturing for me to lay there. I sighed and sat next to him. Dante turned the TV on and started flicking through the channels until a random sitcom came on and he decided to watch that, I didn't mind, anything was better than school. I gradually started to realise that I wasn't paying attention to the sitcom, but rather Dante's warm breath on the nape of neck. I quickly spun my head around wondering what he was doing. Just sitting there watching TV apparently. "Something wrong kid?" Dante asked with concern in his voice. I hadn't realised we were this close. "No, it's nothing. Just your breath tickled my neck." I replied. Dante did his trademark smirk again "Sorry kid, it's a tight squeeze." Dante replied. We watched the TV for a good few hours.

I had at some point, unknown to me, laid my head on Dante's chest and used it as a head rest. When I realised I quickly sat upright again going bright red. Dante looked at me confused again "Jeez kid, you're so jumpy what's wrong?" he asked, apparently he hadn't realised I'd laid my head on his chest, wait no that's impossible to not realise that, he obviously didn't care, I guess he was using the pillow so it was the only thing I could use. I just relaxed and took my previous position "I uh, had an itch." I lied. Dante smiled "I see, where?" he asked, damn it! Why'd he have to ask that? I had to think of something "Oh Uhm, left shoulder blade." I lied again. Dante slipped his hand under my shirt, the sudden contact of his skin on mine sent shivers down my spine, and he traced his fingers up, tickling my skin along the way, and found my shoulder blade and scratched. I moaned "Is it just there?" Dante asked "Mmmm, oh yeah." I moaned out, suddenly realising I was being turned on by his touch for some strange reason and almost making it obvious I changed my tone back to my normal voice "Yep, just there. It's fine now." I quickly said, Dante chucked, had he noticed? "Ok then, I scratch your back you scratch mine eh?" he joked. "Yeah." I replied a little too quickly with a fake laugh. He hadn't noticed, or I think he hasn't, if he did Dante certainly wasn't' making it clear. I don't think he did. I decided the best thing to do would be to take a cold shower to stop these strange feelings. I jumped up from the bed and Dante looked at me confused again "For god's sake what is it now kid?" he asked with frustration in his voice "I haven't had a shower yet, so I thought I should go do it now." I said. Dante smiled "Oh ok, I thought I'd done something again." He said sweetly. I walked out of the room, stopped immediately turned around and walked back in. Dante was already laughing "2nd door to your left." He said knowing my question. I walked into the bathroom and turned around to lock the door when I realised there was no lock. Great he could walk in at any moment. I stripped down and as I did I wondered why I felt a weird strain around my crotch as I took off my boxers a rock hard erection sprung out. I stared down in awe, I don't ever remember it being this big and hard before, and then again why was I hard? I'm wasn't attracted to Dante, or any man for that matter, was I? I had been having weird thoughts lately though. I quickly dismissed it as hormones and stepped into the shower. I turned it on and instead of getting an immediate burst of water coming through I first heard a terrible squeak and clanking of the water pipes, then a harsh rumbling sound and silence, then as I wondered what was wrong, freezing cold water burst from the shower head. I almost screamed form the sudden change in temperature, I guess I did want a cold shower after all but this was like ice. I turned up the temperature a little bit. I kept my eyes fixed on the door hoping Dante wouldn't come in to see my slowly shrinking hard on, I decided to turn away and face away from the door, even if he did come in he'd see my ass, whilst that was still bad it wasn't as bad as the front. Soon the cold shower worked and my erection had gone, I turned up the temperature more so I could take a proper shower in comfort. As the temperature turned up, more clangs and rattles were heard as the pipes struggled to push out warm water. It eventually heated up and I finished my shower. I stepped out and realised, I hadn't asked for a towel. I wasn't going to drip dry and it was already getting cold. I couldn't believe my stupidity. I called Dante and covered myself the best I could Dante stood outside the door "Yeah kid? Can I come in are you decent?" he asked, thank god Dante didn't just walk in. I blushed "Uh yeah about that. I forgot to ask for a towel." I replied. I heard Dante laugh outside the door "It's ok kid, I'll go get one." Soon enough the door creaked open just enough for a hand to fit through and one appeared holding a towel and I took it and dried off. As I redressed myself, I walked out to see Dante had left his room and I heard talking downstairs. I walked downstairs to see Dante talking to some woman, a woman a little shorter than him with black hair in a bob that flicked out at the ends and was about shoulder length and a giant canon strapped to her back. She heard me coming and spun around at lighting pace and in seemingly no time had taken out a pistol and aimed it right at me, I also noticed her eyes, one ocean blue and the other blood red staring straight at me, with no hint of mercy. I froze out of fear and screamed "DON'T SHOOT!" Dante quickly had his hand on the gun and lowered it down. He stood in front of her and pushed her back "If you'd listened to me before moaning about my debts I would have told you about my new guest here, DON'T you DARE ever aim a gun at him again!" He said with a stern and threatening tone. The woman stepped back and held her hands up in defence "Sorry Dante I didn't know, for all I knew he was a demon who'd snuck in." she said honestly. I noticed she had a scar running across the bridge of her nose and small red lips. She was actually rather pretty despite almost shooting me, I also noticed her smart looking, white, collared, button up shirt which I couldn't help noticing had 2 buttons undone, exposing her cleavage and I swore she wasn't wearing a bra that day as I could see two darker points on the shirt where her nipples would be. This was when I realised I'd probably been looking too long. She hadn't seen as Dante was still in front of her, but he then turned around so I fixed my gaze on her eyes instead as he introduced us "Lady this is Joey. He's staying here from now on." We shook hands and exchanged greetings and I sat down on the couch. Lady looked over to Dante and smiled "So you got another one? Cute." She said sarcastically. I wonder what she meant by 'another one'. The thought disappeared as I'd become entranced by her legs, there were long and pale like the rest of her skin, completely smooth with scars on them, I strangely found them making her more beautiful and there was one in an 'X' shape, then I saw she had tight, spandex like navy blue shorts on, so tight I could see every detail of her nice round ass perfectly from the angle I was at, but it seemed she had hidden that from everyone else as she also had Burberry patterned pouches all around her waist that seemed to form a makeshift dress. My thoughts were immediately cut off by Dante saying "Shut the fuck up Lady." He'd obviously taken offence to her 'another one.' comment. She giggled "Sorry. Anyway the pays gone up since you destroyed the place on your last job." Dante sighed "Fuck you Lady, all you do is give me shit jobs and when the place inevitably gets destroyed during the battle you just add to my debts. It makes me wonder why I even bother taking the jobs." He said as Lady turned around and I got another look at her tight shorts, but from the front this time, I swear if they were any tighter then I could pretty much see her… private area through them. I just looked away and was happy that I was acting normal and admiring a woman now. She chuckled "Well if you hadn't have created a debt in the first place you wouldn't have this problem and surviving on strawberry sundaes and pizza doesn't exactly help! But I've given up trying to convince you to adjust your diet. You two have fun." Lady said and added "Goodbye." as she left the shop. Dante groaned "That damned woman." He muttered under his breath although he seemed to have a smile on his face as he said it.

He got up and went to the fridge, "Hey kid, you want anything?" he shouted. I asked for a soda and Dante walked back with one can for him and one for me. As opened mine and took a sip, I watched as Dante downed his drink in one long swig, and slammed the can back down on his desk crushing it in the process and threw it behind his head and adding to the pile of other flattened cans in his bin. Even though they were all flattened the bin was almost full. I looked at Dante as he let out a large burp and then he looked over at me with no expression. "What?" he said innocently. I just sighed and went back to my drink. I decided I wanted to know more about this woman Lady, as she had made quite an impact just by a short visit and I liked her despite her and Dante's attitude toward each other. "So you and that woman, Lady, I take it you two aren't exactly friends?" I asked, Dante smiled "Well it's complicated to say the least, I don't have any problem with her, I stopped her from dying as I thought it'd be a shame for her to end up as a pretty stain on the floor, but she didn't seem to reciprocate my feelings as she shot me in the head." I unintentionally cut Dante off by laughing at that point "Yeah good one, she does seem trigger happy. But that's a bit too far." I said and carried on laughing until I saw Dante's serious expression and realised he wasn't joking. "Wait…YOU'RE SERIOUS?" I exclaimed, Dante did that cocky smirk again "Guess the cats outta the bag now; I'd have to have told you at some point anyway. I'm a half human, half demon hybrid and I can't be killed, well not by normal means anyway, I've been stabbed, shot, you name it, whatever should have killed the normal human I've been through it and lived to tell the tale, there's been a few close shaves but I'm fine, Lady didn't know I was a half demon when she shot me through the head after saving her though, that woman sure is cranky. Oh, and before you ask, I'm sure you've heard the tale of Sparda the dark knight, who rebelled against his master, the demon lord Mundus and sided with humanity and drove back an invasion of the human world by demons 2,000 years ago?. Well he was my father and he fell in love with my mother Eva, a human, before he died and produced me and my brother Vergil." Dante explained. I was shocked, a simple question about Lady and I'd now gotten another person to ask about. "You have a brother?" I asked, Dante's expression changed, I instantly regretted asking "Yeah. Or I did until not so long ago, he wasn't like me, he embraced his demonic heritage whereas I despised it, he wanted more and more power and cut down anyone in his way until it ultimately ended with a battle between us, I came out on top and he wanted to stay and die in the underworld. His reasoning being that it was where our father lived and a son of Sparda should die there too. I tried to save him but he wouldn't let me, I guess it was his way of winning in the end, inflicting ultimate punishment on me, making me the last surviving family member. I thought it was over then, that he was gone and I couldn't do anything about it, but then Mundus wasn't dead and Vergil had in fact survived our battle, he must have tried to fight Mundus and failed in his weakened state, because the next time I saw him, Mundus had taken over his body and made me fight against him, only it wasn't Vergil, he was some twisted version of my brother donned in jet black armour named Nelo Angelo. It was strange, it wasn't him, but it was his body, at first it wasn't possible to recognise him as Vergil, but a few things gave him away, his honour during battle was one, he was brutal and unrelenting sure, but he fought with honour, something a normal demon wouldn't do, I also noticed something familiar about the techniques and things soon became clear when he almost killed me twice but each time he saw my half of a pendant my mother gave to Vergil and I, Nelo Angelo retreated, It sealed the deal for me then, I figured there was a piece of Vergil still in there and that he still had some control and wasn't willing to kill me, the only way to save my brother from this fate that was in a way, worse than death, was to kill him once and for all. So I did. I l killed my brother, and now I really am the last Sparda." I sat there in silence and looked at the sombre look on Dante's face, "I'm sorry." I said Dante smiled again "Don't be, it has nothing to do with you, now to answer about Lady, we didn't get off to a good start I mean a bullet through the brain doesn't exactly go down well as you can imagine, so after I saw her again I kind of destroyed her bike as a little way of having revenge and now I owe her a new one, she offered me a job that could pay off the debt but then added on the property damage to my debt, and now she keeps doing it, I think it's her personal way of getting her revenge on me, so I guess I don't mind her, but she doesn't exactly like me. Our personalities clash, it's a strange situation but I like having her around." Dante said and smiled at me as he often did, only now I never knew if it was a fake one or not. I could tell if I let this become an uncomfortable silence it'd be awkward from then on so I chuckled "I bet it has nothing to do with the fact that Lady doesn't wear a bra." I cheekily said in an attempt to lighten the mood. Dante's face went as red as his coat "Uh...NO! NO of course not! I just find some female company a nice change of pace. I didn't even notice, wait why were you looking!" Dante countered, I smiled "I'm a teenager with raging hormones, I can't control where my eyes go, and don't tell me you didn't notice, if your red face didn't give you away the fact her boobs were bouncing with every slight move she made and her nipples were poking against the fabric of her shirt, there's no way you couldn't have noticed." I said to him, Dante glared at me "Ok fine you win! That's not why I like her around, she usually wears a bra." He said as he was still blushing. I chuckled. I couldn't believe how embarrassed he'd gotten from a little teasing. But it had lightened the mood.

Soon hours went by with nothing said, Dante and I reading magazines, enjoying some music on the jukebox. Soon enough Dante had ordered a pizza. I figured that was best as it was getting late, evident from the orange glow that was shining in through the dusty windows of the shop. Dante silently went to the kitchen and returned with a glass and a bottle of Jack Daniels and poured some into the glass.

"I'd offer you a glass kid, but you're too young." He said with a smile, although I could see it was faked. Dante sat there silently watching the sunset with thoughtful look on his face, occasionally drinking from the glass and re-filling it again. I could see mentioning his brother and family all in one go had brought back memories that were best left alone and kept a mental note to never bring it up again. He was behind the facade of a wise cracking, bad ass, demon hunter, a sensitive soul who missed his family deeply. I felt terrible as I had brought the whole thing up, but my thoughts were cut off when there was a knock on the door as the sun finally disappeared behind the horizon and night fell over the city. "Someone order a Pizza, large, pepperoni, extra cheese with olives?" A voice called form the other side of the door. Dante groaned and got up, why the heck was he groaning over pizza, he loved the stuff! He opened the door and there was a guy not much older than me with zits and glasses standing there, looking up at the much taller Dante, the kid must have felt so intimidated. "Did you just say olives?" Dante asked in an angry tone, The pizza guy looked up at him "Uh...y-yes sir."He stuttered looking at the now fuming Dante. Dante just sighed and then looked back at the pizza delivery man "How many times do I have to tell you people before it gets through to you, NO OLIVES! I specifically ask for no olives, and every time you deliver a pizza with fucking olives! I have a good mind to take that bike out there, ride over to your pizza shop and kick the hell into your chef until he understands that I DON'T WANY ANY FUCKING OLIVES ON MY DAMNED PIZZA!" Dante shouted at the now sweating delivery man. The man looked at Dante with fear "W-w-would you like me to take it back sir?" He asked Dante, Dante groaned, took a few deep breaths "No forget it, how much is the charge?" Dante asked now realizing it wasn't worth the hassle. " It's $12:50 sir." The man said now relieved. Dante handed him the money and placed the pizza on the pool table. He looked over to me "I would put it on a coffee table but I don't have one so dig in, oh and you can have the olives, if you didn't gather form that conversation, I don't like them." Dante said now happier, I smiled at his joke and indeed dug into some Pizza, I was thoroughly stuffed by the end of it and again I'd dozed off without realizing.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day I awoke to clanging in the kitchen, I got up to see Dante, now clad in worn brown combat trousers and scuffed up black combat boots. He had once again neglected to put a shirt on though. I would have protested not wanting to get strange thoughts again but noticed that he was trying and failing to make breakfast, he'd burnt the toast, tried to fry what I assume to be bacon, it could just be charcoal but I assume it was once bacon before Dante burnt it to a crisp, and he was now picking up a frying pan he'd just dropped on the floor whilst looking at the egg white and yoke all over the floor too. He just held his head in defeat. "Uhm. Dante what are you doing?" I asked as he started scraping the ruined food into the bin, "I was trying to make you breakfast, it came to my attention that not everyone like to eat pizza all the time and the fact that I'm short on cash made a bit of a difference too." Dante explained whilst not looking at me. I felt a little sorry for him; he'd gone out of his way to be nice to me and ended up ruining the food. "You've never cooked before have you?" I asked him, Dante looked over at me embarrassment all over his face "No. Is it that obvious?" he asked. I smiled and helped clean up the mess on the floor, "Yes it is that obvious, but it was a nice gesture anyway." I said to him, Dante took over "Hey, it's my mess let me clean it up, I think there's two slices of unburnt bread left if you want to try and make some toast." Dante said to me as he finished wiping the rest of the mess up off the floor, "Thanks." I said to him as I dropped the last two slices into the toaster and set it on a medium done option. They popped out a few minutes later, golden brown and I buttered them and offered a slice to Dante, "Why are you offering me your food?" Dante asked confusion lacing his voice; I smiled "You have to eat too." I said, Dante did his trademark smirk again and shook his head "No, no, I wanted to make you breakfast so that you didn't have to eat pizza constantly and the fact you're as skinny as a rake. I'm fine, I can go without. Besides what was left of that strawberry sundae yesterday is now gone." Dante said smiling as he patted his belly. I chuckled "You had desert for breakfast, you sure are eccentric, and I'm only skinny because I get full easily, I'm not starving myself, these two slices will fill me up for the rest of the day, and even one slice would fill me up." I explained, "Hey, there's nothing wrong with having a tasty treat for breakfast, you should eat more, I eat loads and I don't even get fat." Dante said smiling, "Although that could be because I burn off the calories with all the demon slaying." Dante added thoughtfully. I smiled at his sweet silliness. I sat down on my spot on the couch and began eating my toast as I looked over at Dante taking in his rounded shoulders, muscular chest and chiselled abs, damn him! He'd made me think about him again! "Dante, when will you ever put a shirt on?" I complained, thinking he would have gotten the hint yesterday. He sighed and disappeared upstairs returning in a white vest. "There happy?" he asked, "Much better." I said smiling. At that point the door opened and a middle aged man walked in with sandy blonde hair and a moustache, he wore a brown trench coat and a purple waist coat with two thin blue stripes across the top, with dark brown trousers and black shoes. He had a cigarette in his mouth which he stubbed out on the floor as soon as he saw me. He walked in and raised a hand as if to say hello to me "Uh… care to introduce us Dante?" the man a said to the demon hunter who was causally leaning back on his chair relaxing as per usual. Dante looked up "Oh, hey, Morrison this is Joey, Joey this is Morrison my agent, brings me jobs and such." Dante explained gesturing to the middle aged man I now knew as Morrison, the man Dante had mentioned yesterday. "Well Dante, seeing as you're clearly not busy, as always, I've brought you a job, this young man can stay here with me until you get back." Morrison said to Dante in a gruff but politely toned voice. Dante stood up "Hang on! I haven't even accepted it yet." Dante objected. Morrison sat down on the couch opposite me, and looked over to Dante "Yes you have, I knew you'd object to any kind of effort so I've told the client you will do the job regardless of what It is, the pay's good and you need to get off your lazy ass for once and do a job. You haven't had any in weeks and I know your money's running out because I ran into Lady in town yesterday and she said she'd just come by to get the money you owe her and you hadn't gotten enough to pay her yet." Morrison explained to Dante, Dante groaned "Great! , You know I like to specialize in demon slaying or paranormal stuff, I bet I'm having to deal with a lost kitten or something." He moaned I chuckled at the lost kitten comment; there was something hilarious about imagining Dante climbing up a tree to save a kitten. It just didn't fit in with his look, Morrison smiled "No Dante it's actually some problem with ghosts according to the client." Morrison told Dante, hoping Dante might actually become more interested, Dante sniggered "Oh even better, I'm going to have to go dust off my ghost busters outfit, seriously Morrison it's probably just some mischievous demon resembling a ghost, lots of them have powers that mimic a ghost you know. Maybe you have given me the right job." Dante said smiling as he put on a red leather jacket with one sleeve torn off. Morrison held up a hand to stop Dante from trying to talk again and interjected "Actually Dante this doesn't sound like any demon you've ever gone up against before, this could very well be a ghost, I don't know if your weapons can hurt it, and it might be tricky so be careful ok?" Morrison said to Dante with some concern in his voice. Dante took two nice looking handguns of the wall one a dark black colour and one a silvery, white colour, both bearing portraits of Victorian era women one dark haired, for the black gun and one fair haired for the lighter gun, they also both had gold engravings on the sides with a piano key pattern, I couldn't read the engravings from my distance though but the guns looked very cool and had to be custom made. Dante twirled them around his fingers and shoved them into the holsters attached to the back of his coat and then grabbed a massive sword off the wall with and sheathed it on his back. "Nothing the girls and a little rebellion can't handle." Dante said smiling at Morrison; I was confused "The girls? Are you going to get Lady and some other woman to help you?" I asked, Morrison spoke up again at that point "You know Dante that doesn't sound like a bad idea, this kid's smart, certainly has more brains than you, you should listen to him." Dante had a look of horror on his face "Hell no Kid! Lady, as much as I hate to admit it may be helpful, but I'm not sharing most of the pay with her or Trish, when I said the girls I meant my guns Ebony and Ivory, and Rebellion, that's the name of my sword!" Dante explained. I was now enlightened about the guns and sword but who the hell was Trish? "Uh Dante, who's Trish?" I said as Dante started to leave. Dante pulled on two leather fingerless gloves, one with a cut across the palm and stained with blood, I ignored it, "Uhm, Morrison you tell him about Trish, where's this job?" Morrison sighed "Fine, don't accept help from anyone, the jobs at 52Lumina road, there's an abandoned warehouse down there, if you go in there and take a look around for a while the client swears that you'll find the ghosts there." Dante smirked "Ok, I'll be back soon." Dante said as he exited out through the door with complete cockiness and overconfidence. I looked to Morrison for an explanation of who Trish was, Morrison began to explain "Ok kiddo here's the deal, Dante isn't the only devil hunter in this town, there's Lady who you seem to already know of, and Trish a she-devil who Dante met a while ago on a job she brought to him, she was going to betray him but after failing she saw the good in Dante's heart and realised if Dante could be good, she could too, Dante saved her and they were partners for a time, but she wanted to work solo after a while and occasionally the three of them go on jobs together. See that picture of the woman on Dante's desk?" I looked over and saw a beautiful blonde lady with red lips and a lovely smile, she looked about 30 but was extremely good looking and had almost no sign of any wrinkles, you could only tell from the glimpse of the clothes she was wearing, very mature clothes. "That's Trish? I thought she'd be younger, around Dante's age or something." I said, Morrison spoke up again "Now that's the thing that is Dante's mother Eva but Trish looks almost exactly like her, you can hardly tell the difference, the only real difference is, she looks younger and dresses very, very differently. Trish and Dante have a special bond which I think would advance to a relationship if she didn't look so much like his mother, but that certainly has an influence on Dante's care for her, regardless he hates anyone taking some of the pay from his jobs." Morrison explained and smiled.

. I relaxed into the sofa and thought for a while, "Is Dante going to be ok on this job?" I asked, Morrison chuckled, "He'll be fine, I just don't like him being an overconfident jackass when he goes on a job, but I guess that's just him." He said with a disapproving tone in his voice. Morrison seemed like a nice guy, he was the sort of person who could get Dante up off of his ass and start working, but yet he was nice and polite about it. Without Morrison I doubt Dante would ever actually get a good job or any job and even if he did I don't think he'd accept it. Most people didn't even believe in demons or the paranormal until not too long ago. How Dante's business ever brought in any money then I don't know. I had to admit I was a little worried about Dante but Morrison had obviously known Dante for some time and wasn't worried so why should I be worried. Morrison was fidgeting in his seat, although he was bored he didn't seem too bothered about looking after me and he was the one who offered but I could see he needed something. I smiled "You know if you need to go have a smoke then all you need to do is go out the door and smoke on the steps." I said, Morrison smiled back "It's not that you're just a very quiet guy, it's different to what I'm used to." He said, I had so many questions that needed answering, I'd been offered to stay here for as long as I needed and being 14 It was going to be a long time, I hadn't really thought about it, I brushed off those thoughts when Dante told me to stop being so thankful as I was still staying on the couch, but then again it was a soft, comfortable leather couch, the only thing I really needed were a pillow and a blanket and I'd be fine, last night I'd slept without Dante's coat or anything covering me and I was warm. I'd need to think about that sometime and earn some money to go into town and buy a few things, I'd been so confused and wrapped up in getting to know Dante and everyone else he knew that I hadn't even brushed my teeth or changed my clothes. I decided now was the time to do that. "Morrison I have some questions but right now, I have to go brush my teeth and change into some clean clothes." I said as I picked up my backpack which I'd packed all my stuff in and Morrison simply nodded. I freshened myself up and returned down stairs. Morrison had taken off his jacket and was still sitting on the couch opposite me and was now reading a newspaper. He saw me coming down stairs and put the paper back down, "Just managed to grab this off of the paper boy, apparently Dante shooed him away and told him not to deliver them anymore as he wasn't interested in the news, I saw the boy passing by on a bike and I ran out and bought it off him. Seeing as it's almost 8:30 I thought you'd be in your uniform and going to school." Morrison said as I reached the bottom of the stairs, "Uh yeah, I don't go to school anymore, I got bullied so much I missed too many days to be able to catch up so Dante said I could just stay here." I explained, Morrison raised an eyebrow "Well, I can't say I agree with Dante's decision but if you're here it must be the same situation Patty was in, she went to school though." Morrison said, I sighed, I guess not everyone would agree. But yet again more questions arose than answers "Who's Patty?" I asked, Morrison chuckled "You haven't been told? Patty Lowell, she was in an orphanage and had only a picture of her mother, Patty lived a fairly normal life in the orphanage, but she was told she was entitled to a massive fortune and had Dante assigned as her body guard, it all turned out to be a scam by some woman of the same name trying to get the media attention of her back by using Patty. The older Patty had paid Dante to be her body guard as a way of not making herself feel so bad over putting Patty in danger. Patty wouldn't leave Dante alone after that. Eventually Patty would stay here from time to time but whenever she did, she also went to school." Morrison explained. I guess that explained Lady's comment from the other day, "Patty did meet her mother again though, so she doesn't come around as often, you'll meet her someday." Morrison added. I smiled at the thought of Dante acting as a baby sitter of sorts, but then again he was pretty much doing that with me, but I had a roof over my head, I didn't have to go to school and it was a rather nice place when you got used to it. Sure the water pipes creaked and struggled every time you wanted to use water but they worked, and the place could get a bit dusty but it was nice enough, I actually felt very comfortable when I lay on the couch, and with a cat or something draped over me it was like a bed and I liked it. "Morrison can you take me into town so I can buy two things?" I asked nicely seeing as he didn't have to do anything asked him to. Morrison smiled "and who's paying for these two things?" Morrison said I hadn't thought of that yet. "I don't know, Dante?" I suggested thinking he wouldn't mind too much, Morrison chuckled "He probably wouldn't be too happy with that but we'll send the bill to him." Morrison said with a laugh. Morrison drove me into town and we picked out a big fluffy pillow and a big thick duvet. When we got back Dante still hadn't returned from his job, I set the pillow down and the duvet and waited for Dante to come back, I was bored so I decided to take a nap until he came back. As I set my head down, I felt the nice fluffy pillow and smiled at the nice feeling I pulled the duvet over me and felt nice and toasty and warm. It was much nicer than nothing or a coat, even if the coat did have Dante's smell, which was spicy and strawberry scented at the same time. The duvet was bigger, warmer, and it reminded me of home. I was about to be lifted away into a world of dreams when the door slammed open and in walked a bloodied, beaten and pissed off looking Dante. His platinum white hair was matted and almost completely red with blood, his body whist healed had blood splashed all over it and his jacket now had another arm torn off. Morrison and I looked at Dante as he stomped off over to the chair, took off his coat and angrily threw it on the hanger, then Dante noticed his white, I say white, it used to be, what was now an almost completely blood red vest had a tear in it so he tore it off and threw it on the floor before plonking himself down behind his desk. He just sat there brooding, more like sulking and it was almost laughable if you weren't afraid of the possibility of having a bullet fly through your skull. It was then that I decided now would not be a good time to mention the newly bought duvet and pillow was in fact going to be paid for by him and that the bill would be coming soon. Morrison as the first to break the silence "Rough day at the office huh?" he said trying to lighten the mood. Dante shot a death glare at Morrison "Fucking demons! Ghosts my ass! I knew they'd be demons, knew it, they all ganged up on me and caught me off guard, I had no way of defending myself, so I practically had to let them all beat me to near death before I went devil trigger and obliterated them all with a hail of gunfire and a quick slash with rebellion. The assholes didn't know what hit them!" Dante proclaimed, "So if you 'devil triggered' whatever that is and defeated them all, why are you pissed off?" I asked. Dante smirked, it was kind of scary with the angry look on his face, I could definitely see the devilish side of him coming through now. Dante chuckled "Look at my hair kid! And my vest and my jacket, all ruined!" Dante said. I looked at him. In reality I thought he looked rather sexy, and truth be told I didn't care if I was thinking about him in that way anymore, I couldn't deny it any longer Dante was hot, and I was just too afraid to admit I might like men and women at the same time, I just wanted to go over to him and start lapping up the blood on his chest, flick my tongue over his darkened nipple and kiss his lips. But of course I couldn't so I replied with "Well at least both sleeves on your jacket match and now you have an excuse to take a shower." Morrison stood up then. "Ok Dante, is the warehouse still intact?" Dante's eyes went wide, "No it collapsed after I devil triggered why? You said it was abandoned!" Dante quite rightly countered "Yes I did but why would a client want you to go take care of the demons if that warehouse was simply going to stay abandoned! It is, or was now but he was hoping to turn it into a motorcycle shop!" Morrison exclaimed. Dante just stood there dumbfounded "Fucks sake! How much do I get paid now?" Dante asked. Morrison made a quick calculation "I can't say for sure but a good %70 of its gone and most of the rest is going towards Lady's debt! So I'd say you're left with next to nothing Dante." Morrison said. Dante simply grumbled and went for his shower. Morrison chuckled "Goodbye Joey, I'll see you again soon, looks like Dante's going to need another job." He said and smiled as he lit a cigarette and walked out of the doors. I waved goodbye to Morrison and heard the shower running. I would have liked to have gone up to see if I really was attracted to men now, but I couldn't just go and be some pervert on Dante. So I waited and calmed my hormones down. I stopped thinking of those things, it wasn't right; it was disrespectful to think of people that way.

Dante returned down his hair now back to its trademark silvery white colour and he'd decided to get dressed. I wish I'd held off on saying to put shirts on now. He was dressed in his normal attire, skin tight black shirt, red/maroon waistcoat, red trousers, boots and gloves, but lacking the coat this time as he wasn't going out. He walked in with a confident walk as if he knew he looked good. He looked over at me with his ice blue eyes and noticed the duvet and pillow, "looks like someone's treated them self, at least it's practical. So who's paid for that?" Dante said smiling. I gulped "Y-you did. The bills already on its way!" I said nervously "WHAT?!" Dante boomed. I jumped "M-m-Morrison said it'd be ok." I stammered "Oh he did, did he, that bastard, he knew I'd destroy the place, he's just tormenting me." Dante said, but he chuckled afterwards. "Don't worry kid, its ok, Morrison's just trying to teach me a lesson, I'm glad you have more comfortable things to sleep in." Dante said to me. He was so kind to me, I don't even know why, surely I was a burden to him, he had hardly any money and needed more now to buy food not only for himself but for me too. I felt bad, I wasn't contributing anything to Dante, I wanted to pay him back, but I had no idea how. Dante and I talked about Patty that night, he told me all about the adventures she joined him on and I learnt that she saved Dante's life when h was impaled through the heart by his own sword, I was still coming to terms with all this surrealism and I sometimes wondered if this was all a dream and that I hadn't been kicked out at all. "Basically kid, Sid stabbed me right through the heart and stopped my heart from beating. I was basically dead, but Patty threw herself into the portal to save me. Some how she knew something was wrong and she saw me, impaled on a cross and somehow she managed to pull the sword out just enough to let my heart beat again, and the thing that made me truly wake up was her hearing her fading scream as she was dragged away. I knew she needed me, and I had to save her. I ignored the pain and got back to he human world just in time to save her. Then I dealt with Sid, who had now turned into Abigail and I pushed through all of his attacks, I pushed through all the pain, and the sickest part was I was smiling through it all. I knew he was getting desperate and I taunted him by ignoring all of his attacks, then I finally devil triggered and ended him." Dante said to me, explaining what had happened and I knew now he was the one who saved us from the demon at the hotel not long ago. He was amazing now I thought about it. Dante was looking at me, as I sat there with my jaw hanging open. He bought me back to reality with a chuckle "Too much to handle kid?" he said to me, I smiled "Dante, I didn't even know demons existed until not long ago and I know now that you were the hero who saved us all, I bet you were the one who was at the tower too weren't you?" I asked, Dante grinned showing pearly white teeth, but also showing sharp, vampire like canines. "Guilty as charged." He said, pride in his voice. the rest of the evening was petty uneventful, not long after Dante went to watch TV and I declined his offer of coming o watch it with him, I was too tired, I snuggled up into my duvet and rested my head on the soft pillow as I fell asleep.


End file.
